Short Story Collection
by Storm the Wind
Summary: A series of short fanfictions involving numerous familiar characters and original character.
1. Storm and the Beanstalk Part 1

I don't own Negima or Jack in the Beanstalk. I do own the story itself and several of the characters.

Storm and the Beanstalk Part 1

On an old farm in a small town. "Zzzz." A young boy in his early teen years is sleeping on a pile of hay. "Hey! Wake up!" A girl who appears to be older than him, her hair is red and spiky. "Ugh." The boy just turns away in his sleep. The girl growls before flashing a camera in his eyes.

"AHH!" The boy jumps and runs around. "Well that surely woke you up." The girl smirks. The boy rubs his eyes then glares at the girl. "Kazumi that was not necessary!" He yells at her. "Hey it worked didn't it?" She asks before sticking her tongue at him. "Where am I anyway?" He asks. "Part of an alterative story. Meaning your life has changed, just not your personality." She explains. "Sounds like lazy work to me." He tells her. "It is." She says.

"Anyway, what do you want?" He asks. "Oh yea, your mother has asked me to tell you to sell the conveniently placed cow in this story." She explains. The boy looks to his left to see a cow that wasn't there before. "Wow…. convenient." He says. "Oh yeah and she specifically told me to tell you, 'Storm, don't sell the cow for any magical beans, or else.'" She explains. "Sounds… specific." He replies. "Yeah your mother is a strange one. Well, good luck with that." She says before walking off.

Storm takes the cow off. He soon meets two guy in dark cloaks. "Hey kid. Over here." One of them calls Storm over. Storm walks over with the cow. "Who the hell are you two?" He asks them. "We are just two stereotypical villains. My name is Cecil." One of them tells him. "And I'm Kazu." The other one says. "Ok then. So what do you want?" Storm asks them. "We want to buy that cow off you." Cecil tells him. "Ok. How much can you offer for him?" Storm asks. "We have no money, but we will trade for these magic beans." Kazu says while holding the beans out.

"Deal." Storm says quickly. "Really? You're not even going to think about it?" Cecil asks. "It sounds fair to me." Storm replies. "So you think a cow, which can be used for beef, is worth the same as three so-called magical beans?" Kazu asks him "Geez fine, I'll also throw in five bucks." Storm says before handing them the cow and money and takes the beans and walks off. "…That kid is an idiot." Both of the men say.

Storm soon makes it back home. He stops and stares at the farm. "… Wait… I don't have a mother!" Storm says before throwing the beans away.

A few days pass, Kazumi and Storm are playing poker, waiting for something to happen. "Ok I read the original story to this. Why are the beans not doing anything?" Storm asks. "Because they're supposed to be buried." Kazumi answers. "…. Kay" Storm replies before going over to the beans and burying them. Then the beans instantly change into a tall beanstalk. "Well that was faster than I thought." Storm says.

"I say we climb it." Kazumi says. "Why in hell would I want to do that?" Storm asks. "Because the plot of this story is up there." She tells him. Storm just stares at her. Soon they're both climbing the beanstalk.

Storm simply jumps from leaf to leaf while Kazumi climbs while taking pictures of the scenery.

They soon reach the clouds. "Shouldn't we fall through the clouds? It not like clouds are solid." Storm says. "Tell the writer that and see if he actually cares." Kazumi tells him before they start looking around. They soon find a giant building. "How the hell can something like this be conveniently up here?" Storm asks. "Anything is possible I guess." Kazumi says. They both casually walk in.

They look to find the room is huge, literally. Everything is a lot bigger than they are. "Well this is different." Storm says before jumping onto a table and looking around. "Yea! This will make a great story!" Kazumi says while taking pictures.

Suddenly the ground begins to shake. "Fee fie foe fimes; I'm not doing zese stupid rhymes." A loud feminine French voice is heard. Storm turns to see a girl wearing flowers in her hair walk in. The girl is also wearing a flower patterned shirt and a medium length skirt that looks like large flower petal; oh yeah and she's a giant.

Storm just stares at her. "This is logic at its greatest." Storm says with a sarcastic voice and laugh. The girl yawns and stares down at where Storm is. "… Sacrebleu. It'z too early to be 'allucinating." She says, before walking to a kitchen. "Allucinating?" Storm asks, not understanding her French accent.

Kazumi takes more pictures. "So a house in the cloud that belongs to a giant. This will have the money rolling in!" She exclaims, her eyes turn to dollar signs. Kazumi suddenly hears a loud scream come from the girl. "… Storm!" She yells before running to the other room.

The girl is staring down at Storm who is standing on the floor in front of her feet. Storm picks his ear. "Damn you really are as loud as I thought you be!" Storm yells up to her before noticing a shadow overcastting him. "Hmm?" He looks up before being stomped on like a bug by the girl. Kazumi watches and looks scared.

"… Hahahaha!" They hear laughing coming from under her shoe. Storm is barely holding her foot up. "Well that could've been bad." He says while laughing. The girl moves her foot and looks down at Storm. "Hmm? You're not scared of me?" She asks. Storm laughs before answering. "Scared? Of you? You look as harmless as you do giant." He says before she picks him up.

"R-really?" She asks, her face turning red. "Am I suppose to be scared of a girl who wears a lot of flowers for clothing." Storm laughs. Kazumi just facepalms herself. "The boy is charming a giant flower girl." She laughs nervously to herself.  
>"Name's Storm. You?" He asks the giant. "Oh I'm Fleur. It'z nice to meet you Storm." She says while smiling. The two seem to get along well. "Hey!" Kazumi yells up at them. "Hmm? Another?" She says before picking up Kazumi, frightening her abit. "And what's your name?" She asks Kazumi. Kazumi is frightened in fear but soon regains herself. "Kazumi, it's nice to meet you." She says abit nervously.<p>

After a few hours of talking with Fleur, Storm and Kazumi get ready to leave. "I 'ope we can meet again soon." Fleur says with a smile. "Of course." Storm tells her with a smirk. "Yeah! I just can't wait to write a story about this in the news!" Kazumi says looking exciting. "Thanks for letting me do this!" She tells Fleur. "Oh it's nothing. Maybe I'll be able to meet more friends." She says.

Storm and Kazumi leave with a wave and go down the beanstalk.


	2. Storm and the Beanstalk Part 2

Storm and the Beanstalk Part 2

A few days pass after meeting Fleur, Kazumi is writing her article on the giant and Storm is being lazy as he usually is. Kazumi, who is typing on a type writer, looks annoyed. "Damn it! What age are we living in? When are computers going to be invented?" She asks. "How should I know?" Storm replies.

Soon she finishes and submits her article. Next day…. there's an angry mob wanting to kill Fleur.

"You know we really should've seen this coming in advance." Storm points out. "Yeah. Just like that time I wrote an article about the Frankenstein monster; everyone overreacts." She says. "Wait that was you?" He asks. "Yea, strange ain't it?" She answers. "Wait why are we talking about this? We need to help Fleur." Storm says before running off.

Meanwhile, the angry mob is starting to chop down the beanstalk. "Hey! That has to be vandalism!" Storm yells as he runs up. "We live in an old country. Law hasn't been invented here yet." Someone in the mob tells him. "… Seriously what year are we in?" Storm asks, confused but shakes his head. "Point is stop trying to chop the stalk." "Why should we stop? We don't want a giant living above us!" The mob complains. "How is chopping down the beanstalk suppose to help? That's just an access, she'll still be there." Storm says, making everyone think.

"You know what? The kid's right." A guy says. "Yeah, chopping down this plant won't help us." A woman replies. Storm sighs in relief. "Good. I thought that would get out of control." He says. "We should attack the giant directly instead!" The mob roars as they grab weapons from nowhere. "I should've predicted that to be honest." Storm says to himself. The mob begins climbing the beanstalk.

Storm runs back to Kazumi, now tired from all the running around. "Well… I didn't help us what so ever." He tells her. "Then shouldn't we go help her then?" She asks. "Perhaps…Yeah we should." He says before running off once again.

He stops infront of the beanstalk and pants. "God why do I keep running so much?" He tells himself before climbing the stalk.

Meanwhile, Fleur is in her house cooking stew. "Hmm why do I 'ave ze sudden since of danger coming?" She asks herself. "Oh well, it'z not like an angry mob will try to attack a giant 15 times zer own size like a bunch of pissed off ants." She giggles to herself.

Storm then runs into the house and to Fleur. "Yo! An angry mob is coming and plans to attack you, a giant 15 times their own size, like a bunch of pissed off ants!" Storm tells her in a fast speed, and now catching his breath. Fleur just looks at him with a blank expression. "Iz zis suppose to be funny?" She asks.

Meanwhile- "Haven't we overused the word "meanwhile" already?" Storm asks. "Hey I'm just a high school fanfic writer who apparently has no life!" I tell him. "Yea well for someone with no life you sure took your sweet time making this chapter." Storm says. "I got school and work to do!" I yell. "Please all you do is waste time on games and anime. You are pathetic." Storm says before laughing. "….. Let's just move on." "That's what I thought you hopeless otaku."

The angry mob reaches the clouds and begin to head for the giant house. " 'Ow exactly did you beat them up 'ere?" Fleur asks Storm. "…. I have no idea." He replies as the mob begins set the giant door on fire, causing Fleur to panic. "Why worry, you know how long it will take that thing to burn?" As Storm says this, the door is completely gone. "…. Huh." Storm says as Fleur looks like she's about to faint.

The mob starts charging in until they find Fleur. It goes silent. "Uh…Bonjour." Fleur says nervously. The mob seems to react differently than expected. Some of them are still ready to fight, some are too scared to move, and several guys look like they've fallen in love with her. But of all of them, Fleur seems to most worry. "Oh please don't attack, I'm fragile." She tells the mob as her eyes begin to tear up.

Some of the mob seems to feel bad now. "What's wrong with you people?" Storm yells at the mob. "I thought you came to kill this giant not to wuss out!" Fleur now looks at Storm with a blank expression. "Hey that kid's right!" "Yeah we can't give up now!" "Let's fight her till the end!" The mob is fired up again. "St-Storm! What was that all about?" She yells at him. He just looks at her with a cute innocent look a child would do. "Whoops."

Soon the mob is attacking Fleur. "Ok I've had enough of this." Storm says before jumping down between Fleur and the mob. "Gale Storm!" He yells as a strong force of wind blows the mob away. Storm walks up to the mob. "Come on people what the hell is wrong with you? What's wrong with her living here anyway?" Storm asks. The mob wants to answer but can't seem to come up with a fitting argument.

"How about the fact she's a giant?" A voice says. Storm looks where the door used to be and sees the 2 cloaked guys who gave him the magic beans, Cecil and Kazu. "… Who the hell are you two?" Storm asks causing both to fall over. "That hardly matters right now doesn't it?" Cecil asks. "Point is, the fact she's a giant is a threat down below." Kazu explain, causing the mob to agree.

"What does being a giant have to do with her being a threat as long as she stays up him?" Storm asks them. "Well what if she decided to attack us?" A man asks. "Oh please, look at her!" He gestures to Fleur who still looks afraid. "Oh yeah that is definitely someone I be scared to be attacked by!" Storm says sarcastically. "What if the house falls out of the sky?" A woman asks. "We already covered there's no logic in this story in chapter 1." Storm tells them.

While Storm is being questioned, the cloaked men are sneaking up on Fleur. "This was too easy." Kazu says. "Yeah, giving the beans to an idiot, putting the town into a panic, and then kidnap the giant and make a profit!" Cecil laughs. "The giant is too gentle to do anything to stop us too." "So what do we do if the idiot finds out about our plans?" Storm says, now walking beside them. "Well we probably be screwed! But how would that happ-…." Cecil says until realizing who he's talking to. "I can handle insults, but when you mess with my friends," Storm begins "Than you pay with your life!" He yells before kicking them into a table leg.

"That's it! Let's kill this brat!" Cecil exclaims, pulling out two cleavers. Kazu surrounds himself in flames. Storm just smirks. "Now things get interesting!"


	3. Storm and the Beanstalk Part 3

Storm and the Beanstalk Part 3

Storm is now fighting with Cecil and Kazu, dodging cleaver and blowing flames away from him at the same time. "You can't dodge forever!" Cecil yells before slashing Storm in the face. "Gahhh!" Storm yells into pain. "Now burn!" Kazu yells before surrounding Storm in flames. "AHHHH!" Storm falls to the floor breathing hard.

"Please! I beg of you! Leave 'im alone!" Fleur tells them. "Let's make a deal my beautiful little flower." Cecil says, jumping onto Fleur's nose, he can see the fear in her eyes. "We're leave him alone as long as you do as we say and come quietly." He tells her making her scared. "I.. I…" She tries to speak.

"Don't you even dare to even think of agreeing to that Fleur!" Storm yells at her. Cecil glares down at Storm and snares. "You need to learn to stay down." He tells Storm. Cecil then kicks Fleur into a chair. "Ahh!" She cries out. Cecil smirks before slashes both of her arms. "AHHH! Please stop!" She cries. Cecil laughs before jumping onto Fleur's lap.

"This is your chance villagers!" He yells at the mob. "You need to get rid of the one who is stopping you from killing this monster!" He gestures to Storm. "Kill the boy and I can guarantee the safety of your homes!" The mob gets hyped after hearing this. "He's right! That boy is the one think stopping us!" They all begin to walk to Storm, who is still trying to stand.

"N-No, please stop zis madness." Fleur says weakly. Kazu appears on Fleur breasts and laughs. "Don't you know when it's over!" He yells at her while laughing, she looks at him and tries to get him off her but is too weak to move. "You need to learn your place girly!" He yells before setting his fist ablaze and then punches her chest. "AHHHH!" Fleur cries out in pain, tears running down her face.

The mob is now beating up Storm while his still weak. "Gh-" Storm coughs up blood, still lying on the floor. "I can't move a muscle… is this my end." He says to himself , his vision blanking out. All he hears is silence until hearing a voice. "Please stop 'urting 'im please!" He hears Fleur crying out. "… Hehehe" He laughs to himself as he begins to stand up. The mob continues to attack but Storm seems to ignore them as he stands. He then looks at Fleur and see Kazu attacking her. "Idiot, preaching for my protection while she's being attacked." He says with a smirk. Suddenly he disappears, confusing the whole mob.

Kazu is laughing as he continues to punch Fleur in her chest. Suddenly someone stops him. "What the hell?" He looks at who stopped him and sees Storm standing there next to him, gripping Kazu's flaming fist. "Wha-What!" He looks shocked. "I really don't like people who attack such an innocent without a good reason!" Storm yells before kicking Kazu off of Fleur's breasts and into Cecil. "Gah!" Both men yell, landing on Fleur's leg.

"Hey princess you can stop crying now." Storm tells Fleur. She opens her eyes and looks at Storm. Her face blushes abit. "Storm you're okay." She smiles to him. "Heh of course I am." He says with a smirk. Fleur then looks abit shy. "Uh Storm can I ask you for a quick favor?" She asks him. "Hmm? And what would that be?" He asks. "C-Can you please get off of my breasts please?" She asks. He looks confused before even noticing where he's standing and then jumps onto her shoulder. "Oops sorry about that." He says nervously and laughs.

"Why you little bastard!" Cecil and Kazu recover from their landing. Storm jumps down onto Fleur's leg and glares at them. "Get off and leave this girl alone and I promise not to hurt you." He says to them. Cecil laughs. "Oh and what are you gonna do if we don't?" He asks Storm with a smirk. "RRRR! This!" Storm yells before holding out his palm. "Wind Pistol!" He yells and fire s a blast of wind at them. Both dodge the attack and it hits Fleur's leg. "AHHH!" Fleur cries.

"Ugh! Damn it! They wanted me to attack her!" He tells himself. The two land on Fleur's shoulders. "Ain't this just a fun game?" Kazu says while laughing at Storm. "What are you going to do if you don't want to hurt the giant?" Cecil asks with a smirk. Storm bars his teeth in anger. "D-Damn it!" The two laugh, Kazu appears behind Storm in a spiral of flames and kicks him into Fleur's thigh. "Gahhh!" Storm yells in pain. "Hahaha! What better a battlefield to end this dispute, then on the giant herself!" Cecil says while laughing before jumping down and slashes Storm into Fleur's stomach.

"Ugh.. this can't really be happening." Storm tells himself as he rolls off her stomach and into her lap. Cecil walks over to Storm and grabs him by his throat. "Now to find a fitting way to dispose of you." Cecil tells him as him and Kazu walk up to Fleur's face. Fleur looks at them, still unable to move.

"Guess what girly, we've decided not to kill this kid after all." Kazu tells her with an evil smirk. Fleur winces. "W-What do you mean?" She asks weakly, not believing anything they say. "Instead we've decided to let you kill him yourself!" Cecil tells her. Fleur's eyes grow wide. "N-No! I will do no such thing!" She cries out to them. "Heh it wasn't a question if you want to or not. You're going to!" Cecil yells at her and laughs.

Kazu blasts fire into Fleur's cheek. "Ahhhh!" She yells in pain. While she yelling, Cecil tosses Storm into her mouth. When she is done yelling she cry abit, unaware her she tossing around Storm in her mouth. She looks back at Cecil and Kazu and notices Storm is gone. "W-Where did 'e go?" Fleur asks, causing her tongue to slam Storm around. "Hehehe! We already took care of him." Cecil tells her, making her nervous, she ends up shallowing in fear. Cecil and Kazu laugh evily.


	4. Storm and the Beanstalk Final

Storm and the Beanstalk Final

"Okay rose garden, now you're come with us!" Cecil yells at Fleur, making her scared. "I-… I-.." She tries to speak again. 'Don't you even dare to even think of it Fleur!' "Ugh! No!" Fleur yells at them. "W-WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Cecil yells at her. "I said no! I refuse to listen to you!" She yells at them before getting blast with flames. "AHHH!" She yells in pain. "LEARN YOUR PLACE BITCH! THIS ISN'T A CHOICE! YOU'RE COMING WITH US AND THAT FINAL!" Cecil seems to be losing it.

"…'aec rosa petalis, placere auxilium vulnera sana…" Fleur starts to say. "What is that? Latin? What are you muttering?" He yells at her."Rosa Amoris!" She yells. Suddenly giant rose petal fall from out of nowhere and land all over Fleur. "W-What are these? Rose petals?" Cecil asks before laughing. "You think I'm scare of these damn flowers?" He yells at her. Suddenly the ground below Cecil and Kazu begins to shake. "What!" They both yell.

"Get off of moi!" Fleur yells before smacking both of them off of her. "GAAAAHHHH!" Both yell in a lot of pain as they hit a wall and fall hard on to the floor. Fleur stands up out of the chair and walks over to them. The mob looks frighten when they see how mad Fleur looks now. Cecil and Kazu glare up abit just to see a giant shoe to stomp in front of them.

"Damn it, those rose petals were a healing spell…" Cecil says, now looking up in fear. "You two killed one of my only friends!" She yells at them. "Now I'll treat you like ze insects you really are!" The two look up in fear as she raises her foot over them. The mob looks afraid as well. "No! Please don't kill us!" They yell in fear. "Now die!" She yells. Before she lowers her foot though they all hear something.

"Yaaaaawn!" They hear someone yawning. "Ahhh what a great nap!... Huh? Hey why is it so dark and wet in here! Hey someone turn on the lights!" They hear a voice coming from Fleur. Kazu and Cecil both look annoyed. "No fucking way…" They both say at the same time. "Ok let's try this, Gale Storm!" Suddenly a powerful force of wind forces Fleur to open her mouth. Everyone watches as Storm walks out of Fleur's mouth on her tongue. "Ahh that's much better." He smirks, not even knowing where he is. "Hmm? What are these?" He asks as he walks over and admires Fleur's teeth.

"Ugh… Storm?" Storm hears Fleur's voice. "Hmm? Fleur? Where are you? You sound like you're close." Storm says looking around. Fleur can't help be giggle making the ground around Storm shake a lot. He ends up falling into Fleur's palm. "Uck! What is this?" Storm asks, covered in Fleur's saliva. Fleur's face blushes abit as she begins to cry abit. "You're okay!" She says excitedly and hugs Storm into her breasts. "Ugh! Fleur please! Can't breathe!" Storm mutters as loud as he can. She pulls him away and smiles. "I'm sorry, I'm just so 'appy to see you alive." She says with a smile.

Storm looks confused. "Wait did I die! Am I a ghost!" Storm begins to freak out. "Damn it! Doesn't that kid know when he's dead!" Cecil yells, now furious. "I says let's end him now! He's gotta still be weak from earlier!" Kazu yells. Both jump up Fleur and attack Storm. "… Is that the best you two can do now?" Storm says after catching both of their attacks. Both looks surprised. "How are you still alive! How can you move so easily." They both yell at Storm.

Storm goes blank for a moment before blushing abit. "I.. might of fell asleep during our fight." He tells them. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!" They both yell at him, now really mad. "When I woke up, I found myself stuck to something." He tells them. Fleur blushes more. "I must of accidently stuck 'im to ze roof of my mouth with my tongue." She says, now embarrassed. Storm just laughs. "Well I'll take what I can to live!" He continues to laugh.

Cecil seems furious. "And those damn rose petals are why he can move, he was affected by their effect!" He yells. Storm just smirks. "Then I say let's end this now!" Storm tells them. All three of them prepare to continue fighting. "Enough of zis!" Fleur says as she grabs Cecil and Kazu. "GAHHH!" The two yell in pain as Fleur crushes them in her grip. "Gahhh! Stop this!" They yell in pain. "Hehe! Maybe I should crush your bones for what you two 'ave done!" She giggles at them as she grips harder. They can all hear as their bones begin to crack. "GAHHHHH! NO STOP PLEASE! AHHHH!" The two begin to cry out in immense pain as Fleur continues to just giggle.

"Dragon's fang!" Storm suddenly appears with a sword on Fleur's arm. "Wha-What?" Fleur notices him and suddenly screams in pain as her hand bleeds out, causing her to drop Cecil and Kazu. Storm jumps down and catches the two, who are now unconscious. "Wha-What are you doing Storm?" She asks, tears pouring from her eyes. "IDIOT!" He yells at her before slashing her again, this time in the cheek. "AHHH!" Fleur yells in pain.

Storm continues to slash her in different places; her leg, her stomach, her back, and her chest. Fleur cries out in pain as her tears pour like two waterfalls. "W-Why are you attacking me?" She asks, now sad and scared. "Are you happy now!" He yells at her. She looks confused. "You should never enjoy giving pain to people, even to those who cause pain!" He yells. She continues to cry as she looks at Cecil and Kazu, then at the mob who looks terrified now, and then back to Storm. Storm just smirks. "Perhaps you've learned your lesson now." He says before jumping off her. "I can be as big and powerful as you want, but you're not a monster unless you make yourself out to be one." He says before glaring at the mob.

Fleur tries to stop crying. "I-I'm sorry! I really am!" She says to him. Storm smirks then turns his attention to Cecil and Kazu. "Well looks like this is finally over." He says before stretching.

An hour passes as the police come and arrest Cecil and Kazu, who are both unconscious but are all better now from Fleur healing them. Throughout the next couple of days the villagers would come to get to know Fleur better. She seems to get along with children more than anyone. The kids love playing with the giant girl, whether it be playing with her stuff around the house, or playing on Fleur herself. Kazumi also still visits quite often, mostly hoping for another story soon.

As for what Storm has been up to since helping Fleur. "Zzzzz." Storm is soundly snoring in a large bed in Fleur's house. He passed out asleep the moment Cecil and Kazu was arrested and hasn't woken up since. Fleur watches after him till he does. Kazumi tells her its normal for him and her and Fleur just laugh. Storm however just smirks in sleep.

The End

…

"Okay so we're finally done with that story." Storm says. "What should we do next?" "Oh! Maybe can do Snow White." Fleur say. "And get my ass sued by Disney, hell no!" Storm tells her. "We should do Cinderella!" Sukei comes in and says. "…. Let's do it!" Storm says. Fleur gets confused. "I thought you didn't want to do a Disney title." She tells him. "What can I say, I'm a difficult guy" He tells her. "Face it sweetie, he just likes us more than you." Sukei tease Fleur. Soon the two girls are fighting. "Well that's it for this story. Check out the one after this. See ya!" Storm tells all 5 people reading this.


	5. Storm Fleur and the Witch

"This is a Hansel and Gretel parody!" Storm announces.

"I thought it was Cinderella next." Fleur says.

"And I thought I said I wasn't about to get sued by Disney and that I'm a very difficult person." Storm says.

"…. Just start the story." She says.

Storm Fleur and the Witch

In a forest, in the middle of nowhere, at night, on a Tuesday, on February the 27th, two teens walk around. These two are the currently for this story brother and sister, Storm and Fleur.

"I thought you said you had a plan to get us out of zis forest when our parents abandon us 'ere." Fleur says,

"No. I said I had a plan to get back at them for leaving us here." Storm says.

"And 'ow did you do zat?" She asks.

Back at their home, their house has collapsed.

"Let's just say they won't be getting a happily ever after." Storm says.

"'Ow am I related to a crazy fool like you?" Fleur asks.

"How am I related to a French girl? We can question the idea of this story all day." He tells her.

"So 'ow are we going to find our way out of 'ere?" She asks.

"Maybe we can rest in a house made out of sweets." He tells her.

"Why would zere be a 'ouse made of sweets in ze middle of a forest?" She asks.

"I don't know. I was just talking about that place over there." He says before gesturing to a house made of sweets.

"Seems legit to me." Fleur says.

They run over and start eating the house.

"Hey! Hey! That's my house you're eating!"

Suddenly a big old woman walks out of the house.

"What do you think you're doi.." She starts.

"Oh my god you're ancient ugly person!" Storm exclaims.

"What?!" The woman exclaims.

"Storm that was rude of you! Apologize now!" Fleur tells him.

"You're right my sister. I apologize for my ignorance!" Storm says before bowing.

"Now that's better! Now what are you two doi…" The woman starts again.

"You're also very fat!" Storm tells her.

"Ugh!" The woman looks annoyed. "W-Would you two like to come inside for the night?" She asks.

"Sounds innocent enough to me!" Storm exclaims before entering.

Suddenly a boy with an axe shows up.

"Hello! My name's Kotaro. I'm here to kill a witch." He says.

"Oh you must mean the witch that attack Lil' Red Riding Hood." The woman said.

"….. Ok." Kotaro says before walking off.

"Well that was clo.." The woman starts.

"Hey old lady! Get in here!" Storm yells.

The woman starts pulling whatever hair is left on her head off.

"What are you doing now Storm?" Fleur asks.

"Well I read the script for this story and it says the woman is a witch who's going to try to eat us." Storm tells her.

"Uh so 'ow does it end?" She asks.

"Don't know. I must've grabbed only the middle part because after we get eaten it just says 'The End.'" He tells her.

Fleur looks like she's about to faint.

"But! If we do this!" He takes out a pencil and writes over the script. "What do you think?"

She reads the new script.

"We're going to drive her to the brink of insanity aren't we?" She asks with a smile.

"No that would be cruel and unusual." He tells her. "We're going to drive her the entire way there!"

"Now what do you want?" The witch asks them as she walks in.

"Can you read us a bedtime story?" Storm asks.

"What? You're like thirteen and she's like fifteen!" She tells them.

"Okay we can instead stay up all night!" Fleur says.

"No no no no! I can read you a story!" She exclaims.

"Great!" Storm says before giving the witch a big heavy book.

"Ngh! What is this?" She asks.

"Book. Noun. Usually a structure of pages of paper with text." Fleur tells her.

"I know what a book is!" The witch exclaims.

"Then why did you ask?" Storm asks.

"W-Why you little-." The witch starts before another knock at the door.

"Now what?" She asks as she goes to answer the door.

"Hello!" Two twin girls with pink hair are there.

"I'm Fuka!" One of them says.

"I'm Fumika!" The other says.

"We were wondering if you had a well.." Fuka says.

"So we can fetch a pail of water." Fumika says.

"… No." The witch says before slamming the door shut.

She walks back to find the two siblings now asleep.

"Oh thank god!" She says. "Now I can plan on how to cook them up and eat them."

The next morning

"Rise and shine kids." The witch says with a sweet voice.

"Just five more days please." Storm says.

"Five day?!" The witch exclaims.

"Shut up!" Storm yells at her. "I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!"

The witch's left eye starts to twitch.

"Fleur wake up! The hag won't let us sleep!" Storm yells at his sister.

Fleur sits up and yawns.

"Morning already?" She asks while rubbing her eyes.

"Now then." The witch begins. "Since I've allowed you two to spend a night; I would like you two to do me some favors."

"Oh sure. We love to repay kindness." Storm tells her.

"Well I want you boy to try out some sweets and the girl will work around the house doing some chores." She tells them.

"Awww! Why does she get to do the chores?" Storm complains.

"Wait what?" The witch asks in confusion.

"Did you ever think maybe I want to do some hard working labor?" Storm asks.

The witch starts grinding her teeth.

"Now Storm just do what she says." Fleur tells him.

"Hmph! Fine!" Storm says.

"Right then." The witch says while keeping her teeth barred.

Suddenly another knock comes at the door, which the witch answers.

"Hello, my name is Evangeline." A girl with long gold hair says. "Is this the house of the three bears I'm supposed to kil- I mean whose house I'm to intrude?"

"No! Now leave!" The witch yells before slamming the door. "Why do these cameos keep popping up?"

"Cause the story is placed on Negima. So we need to have some Negima characters." Storm tells her.

"AHHH!" The witch screams. "Just get ready to eat like I said!"

"Okie Dokie!" Storm says before running to a table with a napkin, knife and fork.

"It's almost over, I can live through this madness." The witch tells herself. "Okay boy I just want you to eat as much sweets as you possibly can."

"Oh boy!" Storm says before he begins to eat rapidly.

"Well that was easy!" The witch snickers. "Now to check on the girl."

She goes back to Fleur.

"Now dearie, I need you to help me prepare for dinner." She tells her.

"Oh I love cooking!" Fleur tells her before naming a list of French cuisines.

"Ngh! Shut up and get to work!" The witch yells.

"Kay zen, don't 'ave to be all snappy about it." Fleur says before going to the kitchen.

The witch goes with her as she heats up an oven. The oven is soon filled with flames.

"Nice oven you got here." Fleur tells her.

"Indeed. Now I need you to test if my dish can fit inside; so I want to see if you can fit in." The witch tells her.

"You want me to stick myself inside to see if you're dish will fit?" Fleur asks.

"Yes now get to it!" She tells her.

"Wait!" Storm runs up. "I'll do it instead! I'm more likely to fit in there!" He says.

"Fine, whatever! I don't care which of you do it!" The witch says.

"Yay!" Storm exclaims before going inside the oven.

The witch suddenly closes the oven on him and locks it down.

"Hahahaha! Finally! I'm rid of that annoying brat!" She laughs manically.

"Yeah! He was getting on my last nerves!" Storm laughs with her.

"Yes that punk had no idea what I was actually planning!" She tells him.

"Very interesting!" Storm says.

The witch stands there for a few seconds before slowing looking down to see Storm next to her.

"Ngh! H-How?! You were! But!" The witch mutters in confusion.

"Also I ate all the sweets like you told me to." He tells her.

She looks around and notices her entire house is gone.

"My house!" She exclaims.

"It was delicious!" He says before picking his teeth is a toothpick made out of a candy cane.

The witch's eyes both twitch.

"….. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She starts laughing insanely.

Storm and Fleur both leave and walk back through the forest.

"You 'ave fun?" Fleur asks.

"Yes, yes I did." Storm tells her.

"So what do we do now?" She asks.

"Simple. End the story and imply we have a happily ever after." He tells her as the walk through the forest.


End file.
